coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3171 (7th January 1991)
Plot Mavis fusses on her way out of the house, making Derek late for picking up Angela. Derek fears she'll lose him the contract. Kevin goes back to work after receiving a £142 electricity bill. Mavis decides not to go to Darlington at the last minute. Vera thinks Curly is making a mistake dropping Kimberley. Jim has calls for the bike shop routed to the Rovers. Rita tries to avoid Reg. Reg sends Rita flowers with a card saying, "To Ginger, From Fred". Mavis grows worried when Derek doesn't phone to say he's arrived in Darlington. She calls the office and finds out he's gone out for lunch - at 4.15pm. Reg asks Vera how she would react if she received flowers from an admirer. He admits they're for Rita when she assumes he's after her. Des plans to go to the Boat Show in London. Rita is angry when Vera tells her she wants her head testing for going out with Reg. Derek tells Mavis that Victor took him and Angela out for lunch and clinched the deal. He assures her that he won't have to deal with Angela in future. Bet tells Rita there's no reason not to go out with Reg. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Casey's Garage Notes *David Tilsley (Thomas Ormson) is credited but does not appear. *Vera Duckworth makes a reference to actor Nigel Havers, who later played Lewis Archer intermittently between 2009 and 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Grass widower Reg Holdsworth sets his cap at his very own Ginger Rogers. What will happen when Derek Wilton meets up with his first wife again? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,260,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 25th November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 17" from Part One in which Reg asks Kimberley why Curly hasn't transferred her to hardware and is told that Curly hasn't spoken to her all morning. Category:1991 episodes